


【异坤】Reversal

by shaoshao99



Category: ISEEKUN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99
Kudos: 17





	【异坤】Reversal

Reversal  
文/整只烧烧

1  
“下次不要做虾了，多放点辣。”王洵放下碗筷，细长的眼睛眯着，看向坐在一旁低着头，盛夏的天还是穿着一身长袖长裤的蔡徐坤。  
“是。”蔡徐坤低着头揪着手指，掌心有两道青黑的痕。  
门口传来换鞋的声音，蔡徐坤下意识地抬头，看到熟悉的身影从门口走进来，心里生起欢喜。  
“少爷回来了。”王妈欣喜地接过王子异的伞，从王洵质问蔡徐坤冷峻的气氛里抽身。

“奥，子异回来了。”王洵起身，蔡徐坤也连忙起身。  
“说起来，这倒都是你喜欢的菜，我们父子两个，口味倒是不一样。”王洵玩味似的笑了笑了，拄起拐杖朝门口走去，从蔡徐坤的角度看过去，那道发黑的疤痕，像一条狰狞的蜈蚣，从王洵的眉骨横到嘴角。  
“我去处理那个野玫瑰的事情，你这两天辛苦了，吃完饭休息吧。”王洵拍了拍王子异的肩膀，步伐还算矫健地走上门口早已安排好的轿车。

王子异听见王洵的关门声并不说话，他眼睛圆润，眉峰却很凛冽，鼻梁高挺，下颚线明显，生出一种“这人说不定是个特种兵”的感觉。  
——王子异和特种兵半毛钱关系都没有，他是稳坐龙头宝座八年的王洵唯一的孩子，也是道上公认不输王洵的“太子爷”。

蔡徐坤穿着棉质长衣的模样落进眼里，他梳着棕色的卷发，但是脸色却很苍白，嘴角总是带着青黑的痕迹，修长但单薄的身子藏在衣服后，连锁骨都藏得好好的。  
“小妈。”王子异张口，蔡徐坤抬眼，眼里那份细碎的光又黯下去，他看了眼旁边的王妈。  
“子异，快坐吧。”蔡徐坤拉开身边的位子，“饭菜还热。王妈，今天我来洗碗吧。”  
“啊？好的好的。”王妈听罢放下围裙，“少爷，夫人，没事的话我就先去后花园打理了。”  
“外面有雨，仔细些。”王子异不急不缓地吃虾喝汤。  
“多谢少爷。”  
看到王妈矮胖的身子离开别墅，蔡徐坤才松了一口气，整个人从紧绷的状态里抽身，他开始给王子异剥虾壳：“子异，你前两天都没回来，多吃点。我特地没放辣，知道你喜欢清淡的。”  
王子异却不说话，他皱着眉头看着蔡徐坤，盯了一会后迅速拿起他的右手——空落落的袖管下露出白皙的胳膊，上面纵横交错着几道发黑的鞭痕。  
“他又打你了？！”语气里却是止不住的怒气。  
“没事，没什么大不了的，比之前好多了。”蔡徐坤想抽回手，却被王子异攥得更紧。  
“上次——上次我还以为他真的不会再打你了。”王子异垂眼，把蔡徐坤抱在怀里，“对不起，让你继续在这里遭罪。”  
“瞎说什么呢。”蔡徐坤用指腹揉开王子异的眉头，“来这里第一天，谁都不知道会这样，不是吗？”  
王子异又不说话，他这个月开始变得更少言寡语，蔡徐坤担心着不知道他会干什么来阻止这一切继续发生。  
两个人很快吃完饭，蔡徐坤在厨房里洗完，王子异又蹭上来，他从背后抱住蔡徐坤，疲倦的面孔塞进对方的肩窝里，发梢弄得蔡徐坤有些痒。  
“马上好了。”蔡徐坤来这个“家”快一年，家务做饭干了也快一年，洗碗的功夫倒是要赶上在家里做了快三十年的老佣人王妈。  
王子异却不肯停下，他捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，吻住两瓣有些干燥的唇，吮吸着舌尖淡淡的薄荷味，是蔡徐坤最喜欢的味道，蔡徐坤穿着厨房的围裙，只有脑袋能稍微转过来些，他停下手里的动作去和王子异接吻。  
后者骨节分明的手伸进围裙里，摸到背后细腻和疤痕交错的肌肤。  
“嘶······”蔡徐坤很能忍痛，但是这伤是昨天刚刚打的，涂了药膏还没好，他有些受不住，眉头皱起来。  
王子异看到这副模样哪有不懂的，他把蔡徐坤抱到一旁，自己拿过剩下的碗筷火速洗完，蔡徐坤还在担心会不会用了吃坏肚子，王子异已经把人一把抱起来，扛着走上二楼。

2  
王子异把蔡徐坤带到自己的房间，把人放到沙发上，小心翼翼地撩起他的衣服。  
白皙瘦弱的身子上新伤旧疤交错在一起，还有几道青黑，手臂上更是让人难受得紧，没有一寸是完好的。  
他把蔡徐坤揉进怀里，后者的脑袋靠着他的胸，感受着强劲的心跳。  
“子异，做吧？”蔡徐坤抬起头，眼里是迷离的雾气，“你这周都没回来······”  
“这周被老头子派去查‘野玫瑰’了，查来查去都没人，他不相信我，现在自己去查了。”王子异冷笑一声，低头轻柔地吻蔡徐坤的唇，顺着唇线勾着唇舌，却不敢碰到他的后背。

因为蔡徐坤身上有伤，王子异只是让蔡徐坤坐在自己身上，咬住他胸前的两颗乳粒来回舔舐，又轻轻捏了捏他的翘臀，让身下的性器进得更深些。  
因为王子异很忙，加上王洵一直在家，两个人能欢爱的功夫实在有限。  
被几根手指开拓过的小穴还是炽热紧致，只能进去一个头。  
蔡徐坤咬着手指，把王子异的头埋在自己胸前，精瘦的腰轻轻摆动，顺着性器昂扬的坐下去。  
“啊——”细碎的呻吟露出来，他的身子因敏感摆动起来，“太深了子异——”  
“乖，再放松一点。”王子异把蔡徐坤的脑袋摁下来，又去亲他的脸，他的锁骨，吸吮他的耳垂，蔡徐坤难受得很，腿间酸楚没有受力的地方，一下子坐到了底。  
“啊······”两个人都发出不知是酸爽还是疼痛的叹息。  
进去后，王子异便没了顾忌，捏着蔡徐坤的后腰死命地顶撞，又扶着蔡徐坤的后颈咬着他唇上的软肉，蔡徐坤感觉自己要被贯穿了，溺水办的快感从大腿根部袭来，顺着因燥热的空气泛红的肌肤，染到耳尖。  
“子异，你慢点······”趁着王子异松嘴，蔡徐坤有了说话的间隙，但是他的双眼无法聚焦，因生理泪水溢出视线变得逐渐模糊。  
王子异轻笑一声，性器在肠壁内张牙舞爪，他慢慢地磨着，看到蔡徐坤因敏感而继续扭动但不好意思张口的样子，才继续把人抱过来操干，蔡徐坤的性器擦这王子异的腹肌，早就湿得一塌糊涂，王子异顺手给他撸着顺气，后者仰着头，露出洁白美丽的曲线。  
蔡徐坤趴在王子异身上，小口地喘息，身下猛烈的撞击似乎要撞出他的灵魂，他的前胸擦过结实的胸肌，嘴里咿咿呀呀叫个不停。

一小时后，王子异去洗了个澡回来，蔡徐坤全身是伤不能碰水，王子异给他细细擦了身，占了好久便宜才放人回去睡觉。  
王子异躺在床上，想起今天回来时，司机宋元突然地搭话：“太子爷，有个法子能让您早日取而代之，您看怎么样？”  
王子异闭上眼睛，满脑子都是第一次在地下赌场，看到蔡徐坤的模样。  
那时候的蔡徐坤还染着金发，满脸都是胶原蛋白，带着青春的朝气和傲气，从黑暗潮湿的角落里朝自己伸出手。  
——“这里可以出去。”

3  
王洵常说，王家祖上就是舞刀弄枪的，所以这都2019年了，王家还是在舞刀弄枪。  
军火、毒品、赌场、夜总会，什么赚钱王洵搞什么。  
成年之后，王子异就跟王洵说现在西南不安定，毒品线得断了，那时候王子异已经被王洵扔到地下赌场7年，身子强健，一身疤痕，都说太子爷是地狱回来的罗刹，连亲爹都害怕。  
王洵却不是王子异的亲爹，十岁那年，王洵在街上捡到王子异，他看到王子异的时候，就知道这个孩子必然是个道上的材料，加上王洵十几年前还是红棍的时候，被人用枪打到两腿间那玩意，这辈子都不能生育了，于是想到了收养这个名义。  
成年的王子异接手了一半的家业，却不肯碰毒品，父子两个人吵了无数架，差点拔枪相对。  
——直到王子异24那年，王洵有一次出师不利，和乐华的人火拼，蔡徐坤爹给王洵挡了一枪，当场没气了，王洵给蔡徐坤爹办了个隆重的葬礼，然后就把蔡徐坤带回家了。  
王子异永远记得，王洵把这个比自己还小两岁的一身黑衣的男生带回家，对着自己说：“子异，从今天起，他就是你小妈了。”  
王子异目瞪口呆地看着一言不发的蔡徐坤，眼前的人高挑但缺乏活力，仿佛生活失去了火花，蔡徐坤抬起头，眼里是一潭死水。  
那时候起，王子异就知道有什么东西在改变。

蔡徐坤爹是王洵的手下，专门管地下赌场，地下赌场也不是那种大家很斯文地玩色子赌大小，而是赌拳。  
都是签了生死状的人，是死是活赌场不负责，有钱人就喜欢看苦命人为了斗米拼死拼活，还说这就是人性。  
王洵为了锻炼王子异，在王子异十一岁那年，把他扔给赌场，蔡徐坤爹那个时候吓得要死，还以为王洵真的不要儿子了，没想到王洵心真的狠，但是王子异骨子更狠。  
从十三岁起，王子异就开始上场打拳，他打得又狠，又拼，一年下来竟成了赌场里最赚钱的拳手。  
但只有赌场的人知道，他那双手，从万人中厮杀而来，每天忍痛等待那些伤痕结疤，然后掉落，然后是新的伤。小孩子还在长身体，虽然赌场不会缺他吃喝，但是骨子毕竟脆弱，骨折摔断腿是时常的事，但日子久了，也就再也没人打得过他。  
蔡徐坤十五岁那年，缠着自己爸要去赌场玩，那天晚上，王子异刚刚结束一场比赛，头上还绑着绷带，血渗出来，他一言不发，咬着带子给自己上药。

变故就是这时候来的，不知道是谁高喊一句：“条子来了！”  
然后整个赌场开始沸腾，也许是没预料到警方可以查到这里，也许是忙着自己跑路扔掉那些“证据”，竟然没人想得起王子异。  
先是特警冲进来，在一众特警的拥护下，某位类似局长的人，走进来，王子异在暗中盯着他看，有些发愣。  
警方准备把这里翻个底朝天。  
对于王子异来说，这群人身上就像带着阳光，和满身阴暗嗜血的他格格不入。  
他知道，如果自己再不走，可能永远不必走了，王洵不会放过任何一个废物。  
踌躇间，他听到耳后有人说：  
“这里可以出去。”

男孩站在废墟口，染着耀眼的金发，一张白嫩的小脸还带着几颗雀斑，蔡徐坤眨着眼睛：“我知道你，你好厉害，你怎么还不走，这里可以出去。”  
他指了指身后。  
“我爸带人清场去了，这是给我留的路，走吧？”

王子异没有拒绝，伸出血迹斑驳缠着绑带的手，又觉得会弄脏蔡徐坤的手想伸回来。蔡徐坤一把拉过他的手，带着他朝着后面的通道跑去。  
“我爸说，这里应该是要被放弃了，但是你不要担心，王叔很厉害的，对付这些没问题。”

对，王洵不会放过他的。  
蔡徐坤的话让王子异沉默了，他下意识地回头，看到那个小口外面，警方来回搜索取证的模样。  
不知道为什么，他的心像被挖开一样疼，然后又被针线密密麻麻地缝好，他转过头，看到蔡徐坤气喘吁吁的模样。  
“真是累，我叫蔡徐坤，你叫什么呀？”男孩抬起眼，圆润的唇珠在暗中也发着光。  
“我叫王子异。”  
——从此以后，好像每次拼命都有了意义。

4  
那件事以后，王子异只见过几次蔡徐坤，还是那副天真烂漫的模样，蔡徐坤模样生得好，帮里的人都喜欢，都说蔡爸爸生了好儿子，幸好不像蔡爸爸，要不然长得就没这么标志。  
再后来，就是王洵把蔡徐坤带回家，逼着自己喊“小妈”的日子。  
——是经历了什么，才把那样的少年，逼成这样惨淡无光的模样。

我已经罪无可赦了，不能再让他跟我一样。

“子异的口味是什么？”蔡徐坤搬进王家后，和王妈一起承担了所有洗衣煮饭打理花园的家务活，王洵让他每天必须烧饭，他寄人篱下只能答应。  
“小妈做什么都行，就是我不太能吃辣。”王子异不敢看蔡徐坤，生怕他或是王洵发现自己眼里那一点点不同。  
“子异和我口味完全不一样。”王洵冷笑一声，仿佛在说“怪不得不是我亲生的”。  
“那我做多点就是了。”蔡徐坤从进门第一天起，无论春夏秋冬，都穿着长袖长裤，虽然宽松，但是松松垮垮地挂在身上，总感觉有些营养不良。  
那天，王子异回家晚，王洵一整天都泡在社里，只有蔡徐坤从楼上走下来给他做夜宵。  
“不好意思啊子异，我手艺没有王妈好，你将就吃。”蔡徐坤做了糖醋丸子，一碗清汤面。还拌了个蔬菜沙拉。  
“谢谢小妈。”  
王子异伸手去接滚烫的面碗，却碰到了蔡徐坤的手。  
两个人都愣了一下，王子异硬是把心底那股虚火压了下去，但是通红的耳尖和飞速吃面的速度暴露了他此刻的心不在焉。  
“你······你叫我坤坤就好了，毕竟我算不上你的长辈······”蔡徐坤在王子异旁边坐下，圆溜溜的眼睛从刘海下露出来，好奇地盯着王子异看。  
“对了子异，你有什么要洗的衣服吗？王妈这两天忙着打理花园，这些都我干。”  
“？”王子异吃完了面，抬头看蔡徐坤，他温顺地笑着，丰满的唇珠翘着，整个人瘦削而稚嫩。  
“坤坤——”王子异俯身，凑近蔡徐坤，后者疑惑地转头眨眼，脸颊带着几分绯红：“怎么了子异？”  
“我——”  
“我带你离开这里好不好？”王子异压低嗓音，看到蔡徐坤本就圆的眼睛瞪得更大。  
他盯着王子异看了一会，苦笑两声，凑近王子异的耳边说：“谢谢你子异，但是我配不上。”  
自那以后，王子异好几次想和蔡徐坤说话，对方都扭头躲避，王子异百思不得其解，直到那天回家，想去地下室旁边的酒窖找瓶红酒。

蔡徐坤被绳索拴着，类似王洵一瘸一拐的身影拿着不知道是鞭子还是绳子的东西，一道一道打上去，蔡徐坤的嘴角吐出的血止都止不住，身上的血迹透过白袍渗出来。  
他咬着唇，却一言不发。  
半晌，王洵像是打累了，靠在一旁休息。  
“王生，可以告诉我，我爸到底怎么死的吗？”少年的声音薄弱，好似全身的力气都只为了这一句话。  
“哦？”王洵蹲下身，“怎么？问这种问题？你爸当然是因公殉职！”  
啪！啪！啪！  
鞭子的声音又响起来，少年再也不说话。

王子异身体发凉，攥紧双手看着地下室发生的一切。  
他看不清蔡徐坤的脸，只能看到一地的血迹和没洗干净散发着腥气的各种工具。  
原来，是这样。

5  
那天，王洵晚上出门去扫货，王子异后脚就赶回来，直接走进蔡徐坤的房间。  
蔡徐坤有点被吓到，在看到王子异的瞬间却是松了口气：“子异，怎么了？”  
王子异站在蔡徐坤面前，眼前的人正给自己涂药，灯光下，伤痕更加明显，王子异只觉得心里那种被撕开的感觉又来了，他说话的时候甚至没注意到自己嗓子在颤抖：“这就是你一直穿长袖的原因？”  
蔡徐坤不做声。  
王子异在那刻开始恨自己，王洵不能人道，必然心生扭曲，而蔡徐坤成了他名正言顺发泄的对象。  
甚至——蔡徐坤并不百依百顺，还会出口反驳。  
“你怀疑，你父亲的死——？”王子异想起前两天耳边隐约闪过的话语。  
“够了子异，你不用来套话了，我真的累了。”蔡徐坤抬起头，眼里一片漆黑，“连你都要······”  
“你连我都不相信了吗？坤坤。”王子异第一次没有叫他小妈，却是苦涩地扭头，“你不记得了，七年前，是你把我从赌场救出去，我怎么可能——”  
“但是那是王洵啊！是你爹啊！他杀人不眨眼啊！我眼睁睁地看着我爹就倒在我的面前，明明，明明我爹已经受伤了——怎么可能，他怎么可能冲出去给王洵挡枪呢！”蔡徐坤站起来，身上的衣服遮盖出青紫的痕迹，他近似疯癫般地摇头，呢喃，“一定是王洵，王洵杀了我爹，又不放过我······呜呜呜······”  
像是累到极点，他瘫在地上哭起来。  
王子异瞧着原本阳光般少年变成这一副模样，那个瞬间只恨自己怯懦。

“一开始只是把我锁在地下室，后来，后来就开始用鞭子打我，烟头也烫过几次，但是他好像怕你发现，所以一直让我穿长袖······”蔡徐坤倒在王子异怀里，看着房间里那盏台灯发愣，“久了，也就习惯了，左不过就是打我几下。”  
“子异，我好想我爸啊。”蔡徐坤拧着王子异的领子，把脸埋进去，“我总是能梦到，他让我给他报仇······但是我好害怕，好害怕说梦话，被王洵发现，第二天就跟我爸一样死了······”  
王子异把蔡徐坤抱在怀里，心里有什么东西在破壳而出。  
自那天起，蔡徐坤的话开始变多了，就连王妈都说，夫人这两天笑得多了，王洵很忙的时候，蔡徐坤就给王子异做各种他喜欢吃的糖醋丸子，就连生菜都用醋和生抽拌得入味了给王子异当夜宵。  
王洵沉浮道上这么多年，自然看得出家里气氛不同。  
那天，王子异在吃饭的时候随口提了一句：“小妈是不是磕到了？手上伤痕这么多，王妈明天多买点药膏回来。”  
那一刹那，就连王妈都觉得餐桌上散布着死气。  
王洵喝了口酒：“你有心了，那王妈就多买点药回来吧。”  
蔡徐坤不敢相信地抬头，看到王子异朝自己温和地笑，心里像蜜一样。  
从那以后的几个月，王洵都没再碰过蔡徐坤，他这才知道，王子异对帮里事务的掌握程度早已超乎自己的想象。  
而蔡徐坤更不知道的是，王子异在好几个夜晚，盯着自己的房门，就那样看着，眼里的欲火掩盖不住，只能一边回去洗澡，一边想着那个人在身下娇喘的模样。  
——然后对着浴室的墙壁射出来。

6  
“子异——”蔡徐坤仰起头，任王子异的吻落在自己的喉结时，他轻柔地咬住慢慢舔舐，把蔡徐坤放倒在桌上。  
两个人的身体紧紧贴着，就连下身都严丝合缝地缠在一起，张牙舞爪的性器深深地埋在蔡徐坤体内，随意地摆动都能擦到敏感的腺体。  
王子异低下头，去亲蔡徐坤泛着雾气的双眼，然后是嘴唇，最后含住他的乳粒，舔得又红又肿，做了这么多次，还是粉嫩的颜色。  
“坤坤······”王子异捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，身下抽动的动作愈发猛烈，蔡徐坤仿佛要被顶出灵魂，全身像泡在水里般潮湿闷热，他感觉自己的嘴唇被王子异咬得近乎破皮，但是身下的快感源源不断地传上来，后穴被塞得满满的，做了一次之后宛如食髓知味，身体对王子异想要的不行。  
“真漂亮坤坤······”蔡徐坤这两天身子养得好，青黑的痕迹褪了不少，但是有些疤痕去不掉，他就捂着不让王子异看。  
“别看，太丑了。”蔡徐坤看王子异要去亲自己的膝盖，连忙起身。  
王子异随意一握，蔡徐坤便动不了，这是他十年来在地下赌场练出来的力气，蔡徐坤自然不能抗衡。  
王子异抽身出来，身下立马泛起的空虚感让蔡徐坤脸颊一红，他暗骂自己，身体又忍不住向王子异靠过去：“干嘛呀子异······”  
后者被这句话撩拨得不行，他伏下身，带着厚厚的茧的手指抚摸着蔡徐坤本来滑嫩的肌肤，娇艳的玫瑰这几个月被王洵用鞭子摧残成滴血的枯花。  
王子异亲了亲蔡徐坤的膝盖，那双让蔡徐坤每每高潮的手，捏着他冒水的柱身，然后——蔡徐坤看着王子异低头，含住自己。  
“子异，你干嘛——好脏的——”蔡徐坤慌忙地乱动，被王子异一把抓住。  
“怎么，你能做，我不能？”王子异在蔡徐坤胯间吞吐，后者捏着雪白的床单，仰着脖子喘息，囊袋被王子异贴心地揉搓着，他没有忍耐，直接泄在王子异嘴里。  
王子异起身，露出结实的腹肌，长年累月积攒的肌肉因搏击的强度和地下赌场的强光，晒成古铜色，昂扬的性器挺立着，顺着炽热柔软的肠壁，顶到最里面。  
蔡徐坤只觉得那阵舒爽的感觉又回来了，他抬眼，眼里满是娇媚的春水，被亲得红肿的唇半张着：“子异，操我。”  
纵然王子异是唐僧此刻也忍不住，他把蔡徐坤摁在身上的时候，心想：  
——也许我骨子里就带着这坏，无所顾忌地和自己的小妈搞在一起。  
即使这样，王子异心里那种纠结又迷茫的感觉终于离开了。  
——他对自己说，听从自己的欲望吧，我本就不是什么好人。

后来，王洵听说警方最近派来了卧底，代号叫什么“野玫瑰”，他心生疑窦，加上身体逐渐垮下衰败，更不容忍任何人挑战自己，他把王子异派去调查。  
王子异倒是发现了许多勾结乐华的叛徒，但是什么玫瑰月季连朵百合都没查到，他查了快一个月，气急败坏地回家，才发现蔡徐坤又被打了，他想立马拿枪把王洵毙了，但是这样没法抽身，也没法带着蔡徐坤抽身。  
王洵还有一帮衷心的下属，让他们去跳河自杀都不会拒绝的那种。  
于是，王子异想起，司机宋元突然地搭话：  
——“太子爷，有个法子能让您早日取而代之，您看怎么样？”  
取而代之吗？  
王子异冷笑一声，他不想再干这行，只想带着蔡徐坤去过阳光晒得到的日子。

难道宋元是“野玫瑰”吗？王子异捏着下巴，这两天王洵又出去调查，倒是把毒品线全扔了，王子异接手后，把那些毒品头子全关起来，工厂全停了，王洵没时间管这些，他只怕有人企图他的宝座。  
“坤坤，你在干什么？”王子异站在厨房门口，看到蔡徐坤哆哆嗦嗦地往王洵最喜欢的红酒酒瓶塞里面打针管。  
蔡徐坤像是第一次干这个，吓得针管都掉在了地上，他回头，看到王子异站在阴影里，脸上的表情看不清喜怒。  
“子，子异······”

7  
“太子爷，我们只需要您将定位器塞到王洵可能会带走的东西里就行，其他的退路，我们会帮您安排好。”宋元开车开得目不斜视，仿佛和王子异探讨的不是什么谋反而是今天天气不错。  
“我无法相信你们。”王子异看着窗外，雨滴将景物洗刷成弯曲的线条。  
“我们局长表示，可以给你制造脱身的证据，只要我们抓到王洵，王子异这个人便不复存在，再也不会有人找你麻烦。”宋元微微一笑，“我们局长还说，如果太子爷配合，王夫人我们也可以一并解决。”  
“你什么意思？”听到他提到蔡徐坤，王子异转过头，言语却是不再温和。  
“太子爷和夫人可以去到任何想去的地方，王洵和王氏的产业，我们会接手。”宋元笑着解释，“如果需要，护照和其他资产转移问题我们可以帮忙。”  
这便是有把柄在他们手里，但是能把坤坤带出来——  
“我不知道警局现在还喜欢插手黑道生意。”王子异继续转过头，“我会搞定其他的事情，但是能不能抓到人就看你们的本事。”  
“自然。”宋元虽然有些不满，但是局长吩咐王洵才是最重要的，王子异肯配合是行动的前提。  
宋元把王子异送到王家别墅，一下车他就看到蔡徐坤捧着个大水壶在浇花。  
“子异！”蔡徐坤小跑着过来，还撑着伞，“别淋湿了。”  
“没事。”王子异替他擦去脸上的雨水，“等会我有事和你说。”  
蔡徐坤眨眨眼，乖顺地点点头。  
“王洵派我前去调查野玫瑰的事情，估计是想调走我，或是想干掉我。”王子异拉着蔡徐坤在房里坐下，“你别害怕，我联系了人，到时候会带你出去的，王洵可能会带你走，我安排好一切就来接你。”  
“他是不是发现什么了？！”蔡徐坤以为是王洵发现了他们两个的事情，着急地想自己揽下。  
“我对他而言不是继承人是阻碍了，他想除掉我，和你无关。”王子异亲了亲蔡徐坤的嘴角，“我会来的，我一定会来的，你等我。”

王子异把跟踪器放进了王洵的枪套里，他在王洵和蔡徐坤的注视下走上了赶往外省的轿车。  
“收拾一下东西，我们下午就出发。”王洵捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，满意地看着他瑟瑟发抖的样子，“别以为我不知道你和小兔崽子什么关系，别想着我会把你留下。”  
蔡徐坤那样笔直地站着，从王洵的眼里看到了鄙夷、肮脏还有得逞的滋味。  
但是他觉得在王子异身边很温暖，即使被唾沫淹死，也比苟延残喘地活着要好。  
蔡徐坤不知道王子异的计划，他有些心律烦乱，随便收拾了一下行李，就看着王洵拿上了自己几乎所有近身的武器，一起乘上了新司机开的车。  
他不能带任何通讯设备，衣服行李都被王洵的人仔仔细细地检查。

“太子爷，跟踪器信号很好，感谢您的配合。”宋元站在王子异面前，身边的车里坐着那个王子异找了十几年的人。  
市公安局局长并未说话，他拉下车窗，仿佛眼前的人只是个喽啰，王子异看了眼这个人，他穿着笔挺的西装，戴着墨镜，却绝对不像个“公务员”，和自己唯一想象的，恐怕是脸部分明的轮廓和高挺的鼻梁，以及满身止不住的杀戮气息。  
十五年前，警察局长带着儿子出游，儿子莫名其妙地走丢，一丢就是十五年。  
十几年来，他找遍了每个角落，最后还是给儿子“确认死亡”。  
他不会知道，十岁的少年被当时小有成就的黑道首领捡到，以继承人的身份培养，又被扔进黑市里打拳击，一打就是好多年。  
直到少年十七岁那年，他们冲进一家地下赌场，几乎围剿了一切，但是漏过了那个少年。  
十七岁的王子异，站在废墟的洞口，看着那个自己日思夜想的父亲已不是当年的父亲，他的眼里带着冷漠和陌生，他的身上沾着和自己一样的气息。  
王子异转过头，看到蔡徐坤朝着自己伸手。  
那一刻，他就确定了，再也不回那个已经变味的家。  
“你们怎么确定一定能让王洵落网？”王子异眯起眼睛，宋元透过墨镜看不清他的眼神。  
“自然有我们的道理。”宋元冷笑一声，“最新型的追踪器，有自爆功能。”  
“你说什么？”王子异心里一颤，“你们——好，好，好啊，正是秉公执法，心狠手辣。”  
他转身要走，被身边的人拦下：“你们以为你们拦得住我？”

王子异弄乱了用发胶打理地一丝不苟的头发，一边飞速地往北边开车。  
警方根本不顾蔡徐坤死活，也没有活捉王洵的意思，他们不想沾血，而一切可以推给王子异自己，杀父篡位。  
他在心里埋怨自己的马虎，又想着蔡徐坤的安危，不知道什么时候跟踪器会引爆，只能烦躁地在车流中穿梭。

8  
王洵众人绕开大路，沿着山路开，一路开到山脚下，这边人烟稀少，可以重整旗鼓。  
“子异果然是我的儿子，才几年，我竟然失掉了大半的家业，你呢，你又是什么东西，他以前从不陷入儿女情长，你又是怎么回事？”  
在新别墅修整后，王洵把蔡徐坤绑在沙发上，手里转着他最喜欢的那把枪，枪口抵着蔡徐坤的脑袋，“野玫瑰？野玫瑰就是他王子异吧？查来查去查不到人，还能有谁，贼喊捉贼，没想到他竟然——”  
“是我，是我把他养大，十几年来让他吃好喝好！是我，把他从死人堆里捡回来！他现在居然好意思联合外人把我干掉！”王洵语气激动，枪口在蔡徐坤娇嫩的皮肤上乱戳。  
“你把他捡回来，扔到地下赌场去打拳，他才十一岁啊！”蔡徐坤抬起头，“我爹一生给你卖命，你把他拉过来当枪子儿，完了还要把我锁在家里，你对得起谁？！”  
“你懂什么！”王洵烦躁地喝着手下递过来的酒，听到外面一阵喧哗，“怎么回事？”  
“大哥，太子爷带着人冲过来了，要不然你先从后面走吧！”  
王洵把杯子直接摔在地上，拎着蔡徐坤的领子就走，蔡徐坤感觉自己要窒息了，喘不过气来，眼前的视野变得模糊，他隐隐约约看到王洵一枪崩了自己的司机，能感觉到王洵把自己扔在后座上，然后跑到前面去开车。  
他大概谁都不相信吧。  
蔡徐坤觉得嗓子在冒烟，如果他现在照镜子，可以看到脖子那里勾着一圈青黑的痕迹，他费力地想从椅子上爬起来，却看到王洵不断地用手去摸额头。  
他开始捂住胸口——他握着方向盘的双手开始放松——他的脑袋抵在方向盘上——王洵失去了知觉。  
“砰！”  
轿车撞上了一旁的挖砖墙被迫停下，蔡徐坤手脚被捆着，看到鲜血从王洵的嘴角流下，他闭上眼睛，轻声抽泣起来。  
突然，他睁开眼睛，听到时钟倒数的声音。  
怎么回事？  
蔡徐坤猛地起身，环顾车内，难道哪里有炸弹？  
倒数的声音滴滴的速度逐渐加快，他急得出了汗，开始用脚踹开车门，但是纹丝不动，他扭着身子，想用手小幅度地去试着打开车门，却根本够不到把手。  
他疯狂地在车内碰来碰去，只听见倒数的滴滴声疯狂地加速。  
突然，一个人打开了车，在车内温度突然提升的前一秒猛地抱住自己，然后，是被圈地死死的怀抱，骨骼仿佛要被抱错位的用力，夹着身后滚烫火焰和浓烟的呛鼻感。  
蔡徐坤失去了知觉。

蔡徐坤做了一个很长很可怕的梦，他梦到王子异被烧成焦炭，自己抱着他的尸体哭泣，他还梦到一堆人，好像穿着警服，跑过来把自己和王子异带走了，梦的最后，王洵明明被炸成粉碎，却跑过来问自己怎么回事······  
“子异——”蔡徐坤腾地从床上惊醒。  
他想起身，但是没有力气。  
王子异正好端水进来，他的右手被碎玻璃扎伤，背后被火焰烫伤，但是他不放心其他人单独照顾蔡徐坤。  
“坤坤，你醒啦！”王子异贴近蔡徐坤的耳朵，“能听得见吗？看得见吗？”  
蔡徐坤刚刚叫了一声，现在嗓子却没法出声，他点点头，看到王子异把自己一把抱住。  
“真的是吓死我了，差点，差点就来不及了。”王子异的吻不断落在蔡徐坤的头发、额头和下巴上，仿佛他马上要变成泡沫飞走。  
太好了，子异没事，那王洵——？  
蔡徐坤想起自己给王洵下毒，把王洵的药换了，那天正好被王子异看到，他看到自己换药，却看不懂在干什么，蔡徐坤随口糊弄过去。给王洵的药，正好应该是今天发作。  
于是，王洵一边开着车，一边死在车里，直接撞上了墙。  
那炸药——？  
“对不起坤坤，是我疏忽大意了，警方直接把跟踪器换成了引爆器。”王子异用棉签沾着水滴在蔡徐坤唇上，“医生说你吸入太多烟了，要休息。”  
“子异······”蔡徐坤张嘴，发现声音很小，“有件事······野玫瑰······是我······”  
“什么？”王子异愣住，“那警方的后援是你？所以，你给王洵下毒？那——那为什么他——”  
为什么他们不顾你的死活，为什么我的父亲变成这样冷血的警察？  
王子异苦笑着，颤颤巍巍地站起来，站在床边许久不说话。

9  
“马上冻结王氏的——”  
“报告，王子异撤离了王氏的资金，之前我们找到的工厂都关闭了。”宋元站在门口，看着局长的脸色咳嗽一声，“我们被摆了一道，王子异根本没想和我们合作，他提前撤离了资金和工厂，我们现在十分被动。”  
砰——桌上价值千金的古董茶杯被摔在地上，四分五裂，这位看着面善的老局长此刻内心波涛汹涌。  
他年过五十，不敢相信自己被一个小辈耍了。  
“那王洵呢？”  
“王洵应该被炸死了，但是他们的路线都被王子异清理过了，包括那些尸体和军火。”  
最值钱的行当被王子异撤了，军火线也被王子异转移了，局长捏着沙发皮，嘴角硬是扯出一个弧度。  
很好！很好！

大结局  
“子异，怎么办呢，我右耳听不见。”蔡徐坤的头上依旧包着纱布，坐在轮椅上，两只眼睛圆溜溜的，靠在王子异身上乘凉。  
“没事，那我以后说给你的左耳听。”王子异俯身，凑近蔡徐坤，他的右手废了，以后都不能练枪，但是他不在意。  
“说什么？”蔡徐坤眨眨眼睛。  
“坤坤啊，你从废墟救我出来的那天，就成了我的光。”  
“什么？我听不见！”蔡徐坤嘟嘟嘴，把头扭过去。  
王子异肉麻死了。  
“那我给你讲故事吧······”王子异继续说。  
“什么故事？”  
“大灰狼和小白兔的故事——”  
“啊？”蔡徐坤转过头，歪着脑袋，露出两颗兔牙。  
——这场人生的反转，随时随刻都在加大砝码。

END


End file.
